My Fair Little Red Child
by Lolimay
Summary: Roderich sends his cute son Feliciano to his Grandfather's house to deliver some sweets. As he walks thought he creepy twisted mess of a forest, his life is doomed to the dark evil that lurks within. What will happen to the young Italian male?


Hello guys! It's me! This is my 7th fan fiction I've written! I got inspired to write this one by the song Wolfen by E Nomine. This is kinda a Little Red Riding Hood/Hetalia one. Of course it's gonna have my favorite, but not very common pairing in it as the two main parts. Feliciano/Ivan. Now time for the Disclaimers. I do not own Hetalia or it's characters. Nor do I own anything of Little Red Riding Hood. This is stricktly fan made. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Everyone's reviews do help keep me writing. Let me know what you think and who knows, you may encurage me to write more.

~Lolimay~

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

**The Good Child**

Once upon a time, there was a small but rich family. They where thought as one of the most lovely and honorable families upon the land. It consists of a handsome man named Roderich and his two sons Feliciano and Romano. Even though he had two sons, the young noble never thought it decent to make sure his children where male or female, so because they looked and acted girly, he had them wear dresses all their lives. Just recently he figured out they where boys. The young italian was having a bad day. His father Austria kept fussing at him saying that he had to stop laying around and do something useful. The young male, along with his older twin brother, began to work along the house. Sweeping. Moping. Scrubbing. You name it, they did it. But just between us, the youngest brother was the one who did most of the work. He'd constantly look back to see his big brother who would be sitting back eating a big plump tomato. When the young Italian asked if he could have some, his big brother would curse at him and tell him he'd never share with the young nation. This happened almost every day, but one day, their father noticed. Feeling bad for his sweet son, he went into his bedroom and began to make a beautiful hood out of the finest red cotton. He worked all day and night to make sure it was worthy of his beautiful child.

The next day, Austria walked over to his two sons. He kept his usual look and tone with them. "Listen, I have something that will be hard and will take a long time to do. Which one of you will be willing to do it?" As he looked at the two, the oldest brother quickly raised his hand. "Feliciano will do it!" The younger twin paused as he looked at his older brother. Seeing the look his brother gave him, the younger one looked down before looking back up at his father with a sweet smile on his face. "Yeah… I'll do it, papa." The boy said in his soft voice. "I figured as much…" Then he held out a basket with the top covered with a silky fabric. "I want you to walk into the woods and take this basket of sweets to your grandfather. I'd do it myself, but I never gotten along with the bastard. Plus I have to make sure you're older brother here does everything that he makes you do." The older male's mouth dropped open in shock. Slowly, the smaller Italian took the basket and began to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?" The younger male paused as he turned around to see his father confused. "What do you mean? I was going to take this basket to grandfather like you told me…" "Not without this you don't." He said as he walked over and pulled the red hooded cloak out from behind his back and swirled it around onto this shoulders. The younger boy paused in shock as he looked at it. "I-it's so…. But…" He looked up at his father. "It's a gift. It will keep you warm as you go through the deep forest. Just promise me something, okay?" He said softly as he grabbed the hood and pulled it upon the male's hair, covering his light brown hair. "As you go though the woods, please don't talk to strangers. There are a lot of dangerous people wondering about lately. I don't want anything happening to my sweet little Feliciano." he said in a gentle but stern voice. "Do you promise?" A boy slipped upon the boy's face as he nodded. "Okay papa. I promise." Hearing that, Austria hugged his son tightly as he kissed his forehead. "I know you'll be a good boy. Come home soon okay?" He said softly. The young Italian nodded as he slowly slipped out of his fathers loving embrace and did a quick turn and began to skip off into the shadows of the forest.

Austria smiled softly as he watched his boy till he disappeared. Suddenly he quickly turned and looked at his other son. "Romano! What are you doing still standing around?" He fussed. "You have a lot of work to do!" "But Roderich?" Quickly the impatient Austrian's face turned for the darker side as he glared down his son. "What did you just say?" Gulping the older Italian quickly saluted his elder nation. "I'm getting started now Papa!" he responded before turning and running away as quickly as he could back to the house. Satisfied He turned and looked once more at the forest as a gentle breeze blew agents his back. "Please be back, my precious Feliciano…" Then the older nation turned and walked back into the house.

Slowly the small Italian boy walked through the twisted black mess of trees. He had only been to his grandpa's house once along time ago. He pretty much remembered the way, but even so, it didn't help his nerves as he followed the narrow dirt path. It almost seemed like nothing was alive within the forest. Dried leaves crunched under his small feet. The once beautiful green bushes where now ominous lingering hands trying to snag onto his cloak and dress. Trying to trap him within their dark twisted kingdom. Everything was so silent. The only sound heard where from the crows and ravens cawing and flapping.

After what seemed like hours, the younger male paused. He looked as he saw a large obstacle blocking him from his destination. A fork in the road. The young Italian looked at both paths looking for something to help aid him in his way, but nothing. Closing his eyes he tried to recall all those years ago. He was about 6 years old at the time. Back then the forest was so beautiful and full of life. He remembered the smell of this beautiful flower. It was in a wild bush beside a large oak tree. A smile slipped on his small face. Then he felt warm breath upon his left ear. It almost make him jump out of his skin. Quickly he turned around to see a large humanoid wolf being standing behind him. At first the smaller male thought he was scary, but the more he looked over the cheerful look about the male, the less afraid he seemed. The man was taller than him. A lot taller. He had ashy blonde hair and large wolf ears and tail that matched his hair color. His large purple eyes blinked cheerfully as he smiled, showing a few fangs in a cheerful way. "Why would an adorable boy be wondering about here?" He asked softly as he slowly began to circle around the smaller Italian male. "You wouldn't be lost by any chance… are you?" He quickly spoke before the boy could answer the first question. As the boy went to speak, he remembered what his father had told him and looked down and turned, beginning to walk down one of the paths, hoping he picked the right one. Suddenly he felt a large and grab a hold of one of his slender arms. As he looked back he saw the wolf male looking at him with a slightly hurt expression. "Why won't you talk to me? That seems kind of rude don't you think?" The boy began to feel bad and looked down. "I'm sorry. I can't talk to strangers…" he said softly as he felt the other's hands loosen enough so he could get away and keep walking. Strangely the other seemed to be following him. "I get it! Don't worry. I'm glad that you're such a good boy, da. I'm happy. I don't like naughty children very well." Hearing that the younger male smiled some, but refused to look back. "Let me guess…. You're heading somewhere important and need to get there in a hurry right?" No answer. The Russian wolf sighed as he felt his smile growing more on his face along with a familiar emotion. A haunting, lingering one. "I hope you get where ever you're going safely, da. If you need anything, just call. I'll always be listening my little red child. Then there was a sudden loud wind. Everything suddenly went quiet. He turned to look behind to see nothing there. The wolf had disappeared.


End file.
